Birthday Bubbles
by KawaiiAmy
Summary: Meiling and Sakura throw a birthday party for Syaoran, but things dont go as planned. A bottle of bubbles suddenly doesnt seem like the best idea for a present.


Hihi all! I decided to write a fic about the Bubble card, since you never get  
to see it get captured. Meiling plays a larger role than usual, mostly because  
she's my favorite character (despite the fact that I run a Sakura/Syaoran site.)  
  
Anyway, a language note for those of you not familiar with the Japanese language:  
Konnichiwa - Hello! Good Afternoon!  
Hai - Okay; Alright; Yes  
Sugoi - WOW!!!  
-sama - suffix used in terms of respect  
-san - suffix used for aquaintances  
-chan - suffix used for good friends  
-kun - suffix used for people your age or younger, usually used with boys  
  
Well, thats about all for now. Enjoy the fic!!  
~Kawaii Amy  
kawaii_amy@fangirl.org  
http://darkrainyday.homestead.com  
  
Cardcaptor Sakura, all characters and otherwise, are owned by CLAMP  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Birthday Bubbles  
  
Meiling stood int he kitchen, watching the oven impatiently. She reached   
to turn the temperature knob up higher, but then stopped.  
"Wei told me not to touch it, but it takes so long!! This darn cake shouldn't   
take any longer than a few minutes. WEI!! HOW MUCH LONGER?" she yelled.  
"Patience Meiling-sama," Wei said, walking into the kitchen. "It will be at   
least twenty minutes more. I'll tell you what, if you go pick up the decorations, it   
should be done by the time you get back. But don't rush! Take your time. Syaoran-sama   
won't be back for at least an hour more." Wei smiled at the frowning Meiling.  
"Hai hai..." She turned and ran to the entrance hall. After slipping on her   
street shoes, she grabbed her bag and was gone with a slam of the door. Outside and   
down the sidewalk she saw Sakura.  
"Konnichiwa Kinomoto-san!"  
"Konnichiwa Meiling-chan! Am I too early?"  
"No. Wei sent me to the store to buy the decorations. Want to come with me?"  
"Sure!" Sakura smiled and she and Meiling began to walk. "Tomoyo-chan couldnt   
make it. Her mother wanted to take her shopping."  
"Oh...too bad for her. We'll take her a piece of cake tomarrow, if it ever   
finishes."  
  
They arrived at the shop and picked out a couple of decorations. Meiling picked  
up a small bottle of bubbles from one of the shelves. She looked it over and then turned  
to Sakura.  
"Kinomoto-san, should I get these bubbles for Syaoran? I think he would like them."  
"I think he would too," Sakura said with a smile.  
"I think I'll buy them then." Meiling went to the counter and payed for the bubbles   
and decorations. Picking up her sack, she turned to Sakura. "Shall we go then?"  
"Hai!"  
  
They walked back to Syaoran's apartment, Meiling holding the bag.  
"Thank you for your help Kinomoto-san. I appreciate it. I want Syaoran's birthday   
party to be perfect, but I couldn't have done it without your help. Thank you."  
"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I could help." Sakura smiled at Meiling, and she   
smiled back.  
Once inside the apartment, Sakura and Meiling walked into the kitchen and set   
the bag down on the counter top.  
"SUGOI!!" Meiling yelled in shock. "Wei!! It's perfect!! THANK YOU!!!" Meiling   
dashed into the dining room and tackled Wei into a big hug.  
It was no problem Meiling-sama. All it took was a little patience. Now, you   
had better hurry; Syaoran-sama is due to be back in half an hour."  
"Hai!! Kinomoto-san, will you help me finish?"  
"Hai! I'll put the decorations up if you'll finish with the food."  
"Deal, but don't take too long!" Meiling said in a playful tone.   
Sakura and Meiling rushed around for fifteen minutes; Meiling putting the food  
on the table and decorating the cake, while Sakura blew up balloons and hung streamers.  
When they were finally finished, the both sat on the floor, a little out of breath.  
"It looks perfect Meiling-sama. Now, I'll go out shopping. Will three hours  
be enough? Do you need longer?"  
"That should be enough. Thank you Wei." Meiling smiled and gave him a hug.  
"Don't worry about it Meiling-sama," he said with a smile and then walked  
out the door.  
"Okay Kinomoto-san. Five minutes left, and Syaoran likes to be early, so   
lets hide."  
"Hai!" Sakura smiled and ducked under the table. Meiling turned out the lights  
and ducked under the other side.  
  
They sat there for three long minutes when there was a knock at the door. Meiling  
glanced at Sakura, she nodded, and then dashed to the door and pulled it open.  
"DAIDOUJI-SAN?! Come in come in!! Hurry hurry! Syaoran will be here in a matter  
of minutes!Hide over there with Kinomoto-san! Hurry hurry!!" Meilin slammed the door  
and dashed back to her spot under the table.  
"Sorry for being late. Mother was called into the office at the last minute."  
"It's okay!" Sakura and Meilin both whispered.  
Just then there was a click, and the door slid open. Syaoran walked in and sighed.  
"They didn't leave any lights on for me. Hmm...something smells good. I sure   
hope it's not one of Meiling's creations." Syaoran walked into the dining room. Meiling  
nodded at Sakura and Tomoyo. She counter to three with her fingers, and then they all  
jumped up from their hiding places. Meiling hit the light switch and all three yelled,  
"SUPRISE!!"  
Syaoran fell over in shock. Meiling jumped at him and gave him a hug.  
"Happy Birthday Syaoran!"  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked over to him and smiled.  
"Happy Birhtday Li-kun." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran blushed a little  
and looked away. "Were you suprised?" He nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all sat at the table; eating and enjoying themselves. Then came time   
for the birthday gifts. First was Tomoyo's gift. Syaoran opened the bag to find a  
handsewn doll of himself; complete with his cardcaptor costume and sword. He looked  
at it and blinked.  
Ah..thank you!" He said to Tomoyo. She smiled at him from behind his video   
camera.  
Then came Sakura's gift. He was shaking as he opened it. Inside he found  
a small stuffed worlf. He blinked and looked at Sakura.  
"Kero-chan told me that your name means "Wolf" or something like that, so  
I thought the stuffed wolf suited you." She smiled and Syaoran nodded.  
"Thank you." He said, blushing a little more."  
"And ow you get my present!" Meiling bent over and picked up a huge bag. She  
set it down in front of Syaoran and smiled. He looked at it and sighed. "Open open  
open!" she said.  
"Hai hai.." He sighed again and began to pull out the contents of the bag.  
There were three new shirts, a new pair of street shoes, a pack of pencils with   
little wolves on them, a book about ancient western magic, and the small bottle  
of bubbles. He raised his eyebrow at the bubbles, but then turned to Meiling.   
"Thank you Meiling."  
She smiled and pounced him, giving him a huge hug.  
"I'm so glad you like them! And now, let's eat cake! I made it myself!"  
she said, winking at Sakura. Sakura smiled. Syaoran looked sick. "I'll be right   
back!" Meiling ran into the kitchen, picked up the cake, and walked slowly back  
into the dining room. She nodded at Sakura and Tomoyo and all three began to sing  
Syaoran the 'happy birthday' song. Syaoran blushed furiously and tried to hide his  
face. He didn't like the idea of having a party thrown for him by three girls.  
Meiling sliced the cake and they all sat down to eat.  
"Mmm..this is a very good cake Meiling-chan," Tomoyo said with a smile.  
"Mmm..it is!" Sakura agreed. "What do you think Li-kun?"  
"Wei made it," he said, calmly ducking a smack from Meiling.  
  
They ate their cake, and then discussed what to do next.  
"Ooh!! I almost forgot!!" Meiling said, digging under the pile of gifts  
and grabbing the bubbles. She unscrewed the cap and took out the wand. She started  
to blow bubbles at Syaoran, but then stopped when she realized they weren't popping.  
In fact, they were bouncing off the walls. "Um..Syaoran? The bubbles aren't popping.."  
"I noticed.." He closed his eyes for a moment, but then jumped up. "CLOW CARD!"  
"Eh? Clow card??" Sakura jumped up from her chair and pulled out her magic  
key. She quickly released her wand and then turned to look at Syaoran. "Li-kun, do  
you know which card it is?"  
"The bubble."  
"The bubble? How do we capture it?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Then I'll call Kero-chan. May I use your phone?"  
"Yea, go ahead."  
Sakura ran to the phone and dialed up Kero-chan. There was no answer. Sakura  
ran back to the dining room, only to find it filled with bubbles.  
"What did he say??" Syaoran yelled.  
"There was no answer. Any ideas?"  
"None.."  
Then Meilin stepped forward.  
"What if you freeze it? Use the freeze card Syaoran, and freeze the bubbles."  
"Meiling-chan! That's a great idea!! Li-kun, use the freeze card. I think it  
will work!"  
"Hai!" Syaoran pulled out his sword and grabbed the freeze card out of his  
pocket. "FREEZE!" he yelled. The bubbles stopped and Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Seal  
them, quick!"  
"Hai!!" She lifted up her wand. "RETURN TO THE SHAPE YOU WERE DESTINED TO BE,  
CLOW CARD!!" The card sealed and floated to Sakura. She looked a little confused. "Why  
didn't the card go to you? You froze it."  
"If the card had been determined, it could have broken loose. I didn't seal it's  
power, you did."  
"Oh.."  
Syaoran turned to Meiling, who looked very sad.  
"Thank you Meiling."  
"Huh?" She said, looking up.  
"You helped us seal the card. Without your help, we could have had a big problem.  
Thank you."  
Meiling looked at him, and pounced on him. Sakura turned to Tomoyo and smiled.  
"Cardcaptor Sakura did it again," she said with a smile. "If only you had  
gotten to wear one of my special costumes." 


End file.
